Various devices such as portable and mobile devices may incorporate microphones by which audio capture can be carried out. The audio signals may be used for different purposes such as, for example, a voice call, a video call, speech recognition, or video recording.
A plurality of microphones can capture audio signals at varying signal strength depending on the location of the microphones with respect to the audio source.